The One With Phoebe's Cookies
"The One With Phoebe's Cookies" is the third episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on October 19, 2000. The Plot The gang discuss what to get Monica and Chandler as engagement presents. Monica really wants Phoebe's grandma's chocolate chip cookie recipe but Phoebe's grandma made her swear never to let the recipe out of the family. She finally agrees to give it to Monica. Unfortunately, the fire in Phoebe's apartment destroyed the recipe so she gives Monica and Chandler the only cookie left as a present. Monica tries to figure out the recipe from the cookie and makes heaps of different ones. Rachel tries to teach Joey how to sail which proves to be quite difficult. Chandler wants to bond with Mr. Geller but when they went to the steam room after their racket ball game Chandler accidentally sits on his lap. Monica finds out that Phoebe's grandma didn't have a secret recipe and that she just got the recipe from a bag of Nestle Toll House cookies, when Phoebe says that her grandma got the recipe from her French grandmother "Nestle Toulouse". Chandler clears things up with Jack and Rachel gives up teaching Joey and enjoys Joey's way of sailing: sitting on the boat in the marina drinking beer. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia * Phoebe states that she believes she will die on October 15, 2032, and when Ross comments that he has shuffleboard that day, Phoebe's response suggests that she believes he will die before her. * Ross and Rachel agree they should have had engagement presents for their wedding. It's also revealed that Chandler owes Ross two engagement presents suggesting that Ross didn't get an engagement present for his wedding to Emily. This will become three after the series finale when Ross and Rachel get married again. * It's revealed that Rachel took Ross sailing on her dad's boat when they were dating. * Ross and Rachel poke fun at Chandler's incident with Jack revealing Ross has told Rachel what happened. Continuity *This is the first time Chandler wears glasses, outside of the alternate reality in The One That Could Have Been. Unlike in those episodes, where they used prop glasses, these are real; Matthew Perry needed glasses, so they were written into Chandler's part. *When Rachel and Joey are sailing on the boat, the background changes between shots. In the bloopers as the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center appear and disappear between shots, it is shown that this scene is done using a green screen, which explains the changing background, as it has been assembled later. *Rachel tightens the windward sheet of the jib. In other words, she tightens the right side rope on the front sail, while the sail is on the left side of the boat. *When Ross invites Chandler to the health club, he says that Mr. Geller requested "Chauncy." Yet in the previous episode, the Gellers clearly knew Chandler's name when they were out to dinner, not to mention that they've known him since he was Ross' college roommate, and he has visited the family several times. It could've been a slip of the tongue, Ross lied about it, or Jack is trying to create a nickname for his future son-in-law. *Jack tells Chandler that Judy's parents think he is a lawyer and that if he ever sees him giving them legal advice to just "nod along". However, as of "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", both of Judy's parents are dead (her mother dies in that episode, and it is mentioned that Nana is "with Pop-Pop and Aunt Phyllis now"). He may have been talking about seeing their ghosts, though. **Furthermore Judy gives Ross his grandmother's engagement ring after the birth of Emma in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2". *In this episode Rachel teaches Joey how to sail, saying she owned a boat when she was younger and has been sailing her whole life and took Ross sailing. But in "The One Where Ross Moves In" Rachel says she doesn't sail. However in the latter episode, she was acting out a plan to date Danny. *The introduction of this episode is mixed with Season 5's first intro as it showed scenes from The One With The Embryos, The One With Rachel's New Dress and The One With Ross' Wedding among others. *In "The One With Joey's Bag", Phoebe's grandmother Frances who appeared in "The One With Phoebe's Dad", died in a supermarket, although in this episode Phoebe says that her grandmother spoke to her on her deathbed, although considering Phoebe's quirks she may be referring to a dream or using a figure of speech. ** Before finding out her grandmother ripped the recipe from Nestlé Toll House, Phoebe says the recipe is her only legacy from her grandmother. Though in "The One With Joey's Big Break", Phoebe explains that she inherited the yellow taxi-cab from her grandmother. She possibly explains this by saying that her grandmother was nice to her but is now in Hell; possibly alluding to Frances being a very aggressive cab driver. *Ross states that he has been engaged twice; this is a reference to his marriages to Carol and Emily, as he was never 'engaged' to Rachel but they both just got married on impulse while completely drunk. Although since Rachel proposed, technically they were engaged prior to their marriage. Rachel and Ross also state they ought to have had engagement presents for their wedding plus Ross told Chandler he's owed two engagement presents. Presumably Ross meant a planned engagement such as Chandler and Monica's engagement. *When Monica yells at Phoebe for making her spend two days trying to figure out the cookie recipe, David Schwimmer can be seen covering up his nose and mouth briefly to control his laughter. This is because in several bloopers, Courteney Cox messed up the line "What about friends of your grandmother's? Wouldn’t they have the recipe?", causing her, Schwimmer and Lisa Kudrow to break character and laugh. It is highly possible that Ross may find it funny as well, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. **In another blooper seen only on the Blu-ray boxset, Kudrow failed to maintain her composure after saying her line "My grandmother said she got the recipe from her grandmother, Nestle Toulouse." Goofs * While trying out different recipes, at one point Monica's holding a cookie in her hand. It's a whole cookie, but when the angle changes, suddenly a chunk is missing. * When going to the hot tub with Jack, Chandler fails to wear swim trunks so he turns to put a robe on and grabs Jack's robe instead of his own. * When Rachel first takes Joey sailing, in the final shot she's stearing the rudder with one finger. This is impossible as the force on the rudder would break her finger. On the next occasion, they don't wear life-jackets. * When Monica and Phoebe are trying to reverse-engineer Phoebe's grandmother's cookie recipe, Monica smugly claims that she can taste nutmeg. The Nestlé Toll House chocolate chip cookie recipe does not contain nutmeg; though Phoebe's grandmother may have experimented with varying levels of nutmeg in her version. External links * The One with Phoebe's Cookies at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 7 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes